Lessons In Love
by kakashidiot
Summary: UPDATED! AUish. Ryuuki learns how to... sew? For Shuurei! Except, can he get his gift to her on time? RyuuShuu. Fluffy, funny story on how they come closer together! RandR!
1. Beginner's Luck

**_I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari._**

**_It belongs to Yura Kairi._**

**_Dedicated to Nishitamachi_**

**_pairing: Ryuu/Shuu, Kijin/Reishin, Kouyuu/Shuuei (?)_**

**_READ AND REVIEW!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Lessons In Love**

**Lesson 1 - Beginner's Luck **

"What's this then?"

"That? Forget about that. THIS is a needle - you slide the thread through it... like... so!"

Shusui handed the needle over to her eager student.

"You understand?"

"I - I THINK so..."

"Now, just some practice stitches along the line I drew on the cloth - up-down, up-down - as small as you can."

"Hmmm... this looks easy," he said, peering at her nimble fingers. "I'll try now."

Taking back the small hoop stretching a piece of fabric, Ryuuki frowned down at the stitches thoughtfully.

_This is for you, Shuurei._

-

"Hmmmm... Mmmmhmm hm hm hm!!!! Shuu-rei!!!! Hmm hm mmm mm hm..."

Kouyuu, looking up from his paperwork, stared at his ever volatile responsibility - the Emperor. The young man in question was indolently slouching in his seat, elbow on table, chin on the palm, and was off in la-la land, eyes starry, cheeks flushed and his finger tapping in time to a tuneless melody.

_It's all because Shuurei is coming back for yet another annual report_, Kouyuu thought with a frown. _And the idiot Emperor is behaving like a love-struck schoolboy_.

Kouyuu ground his teeth.

"Kou-yuu," crooned Shuuei. "You need to relax! There's this masseur..."

"I'm FINE!" snapped Kouyuu. He jerked his head at the obviously daydreaming Emperor. "But him, I'm not so sure."

Shuuei flapped a hand lazily.

"Like me, he knows the joy and pain of a woman... but you... I think you need to -"

"I. DON'T. NEED. ANYTHING!" yelled Kouyuu, tossing a book at his annoying friend's head.

"Wonderful!" A scathing voice froze the entire room in an atmosphere of sub-zero. "So THIS is the state of the council! Makes one wonder about the future of this kingdom, hm, Kijin."

"Kou-dono!" Ryuuki straightened instantly, goofy smile wiped off his face - but his stern demeanor was undercut by the pile of papers wafting around him.

Kouyuu lowered his hand and secondary weapon (his paperweight) and blushed red.

"R-r-r-r-reishin-dono!"

"Ah! If it isn't Reishin-sama!"

"Kou-sama to you idiots. Know your place!" Reishin snapped his fan open and glared over the top. "What a world this would be if people such as us were considered equals by fools like you three."

Ryuuki's face was warring between shock, wounded dignity and fear.

Wounded dignity won out. Rising to his feet, Ryuuki sniffed.

"What would you need OUR HELP on?"

Emphasis on help.

Reishin bridled.

"I don't need help. Kijin thought it would be good to come for your signature personally and ask questions about some money matter."

"So why are YOU here?" Shuuei blinked.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Shuuei shrugged. "Just trying to be friendly."

"Well, he thought he could find some practical if not intellectual conversation with Kouyuu," Kijin replied, ignoring his friend's death glare.

"I see I was gravely mistaken," Reishin sighed.

Kouyuu looked shamed. Shuuei stuck out his tongue.

"Conversation on what?" Kouyuu's hands tightened around his scroll.

"Shuurei's arrival, what else?" Reishin forgot his anger in his eagerness.

Kouyuu slumped.

_Sure she's a great girl - but what is it about Shuurei that reduces these men's brains to mush? _

He zoned back to Kijin, Ryuuki and Reishin's grave chatter about Shuurei's arrival.

"Well, don't expect to get her this time around," seethed Reishin. "She's still too good for you. Even if you are proving yourself... to be... a mite... capable... as Emperor."

Ryuuki's bright face fell, then glared at the back of Reishin's head as he swept out of the room grandly.

_

* * *

I'm trying my hardest, Shuurei...

* * *

_

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Going Downhill

**_I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari._**

**_It belongs to Yura Kairi._**

**_Dedicated to Nishitamachi_**

**_pairing: Ryuu/Shuu, Kijin/Reishin, Kouyuu/Shuuei (?)_**

**_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Lessons In Love

**Lesson 2 - Things Go Downhill**

"This is pretty easy," Ryuuki smiled at Shusei.

Turning up the lamp higher, Shusui looked at her student's handiwork.

"Your Highness! It's beautiful!"

"It - it - it is?"

"Oh yes!" Here, she blushed. "Even better than mine."

"Oh... this is only practice. We hope to give Shuurei a handkerchief in return for the one she gave us."

"Sakura blossoms?" Shusui asked.

"Well," Ryuuki blushed. "We thought red roses would be good..."

"What a wonderful idea, Your Highness!"

"You think so?"

He looked so excited sitting there, sewing in hand. She smiled softly.

"Oh yes."

-

"He's got dark circles under his eyes..." Kouyuu muttered. "Are you being a bad influence on him again, Shuuei?"

"I wish," Shuuei sighed, watching the emperor snore on top of a still-wet inky scrolls. "I wonder though... if it's not the harem, what's keeping him up so late?"

"Daydreaming about Shuuei, maybe?"

"You sound like you hate her."

"I don't. It's just everyone's behaving -"

"Foolish?"

"Wellll... yes..."

"You just haven't fall in love yet, you woman-hater. But then... perhaps it's for the best. You'd get lost on the way to the honeymoon suit!"

WHAP!

A book hurtling at his hand was easily fielded.

"SHHHUUUEEEIII!!!!!" screamed Kouyuu. "How can you say that, you bastard! You'd be the type to find another woman's bed on YOUR WEDDING NIGHT!"

"Hey, hey! As long as I keep 'em all happy..."

"ARRRGGHHH!"

"I thought that the other day was an aberration. I guess... not..." Kijin muttered.

"Shuuu-rreeeiii???" Ryuuki muttered blearily as he raised his head from the desk - his face tattoed with kanji across his forehead and cheek.

"Come, Kijin," rapped Reishin, leaving the room in a huff. "The longer we stay here, the easier it will be to get infected with this stupidity."

"Stop calling us stupid!" barked Ryuuki. However, his sternness was severly undercut by the ink on his face.

Kouyuu and Shuuei cracked up. Kouyuu dropped his paperweight.

"What?" asked the young Emperor crossly.

"I-i-i-i-idiot!" gasped Kouyuu.

"Emperor!" Shuuei shook his head. "I suggest... a m-m-m-mirror!"

* * *

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Revelation!

**_I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari._**

**_It belongs to Yura Kairi._**

**_Dedicated to Nishitamachi_**

**_pairing: Ryuu/Shuu, Kijin/Reishin, Kouyuu/Shuuei (?)_**

**_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Lessons In Love

**Lesson 3 - Revelation!!!**

Ryuuki was skipping down the palace hallway to his study.

_Shuurei's coming tomorrow! Shuurei's coming tomorrow! Shuurei's coming tomorrow!_

He chanted to himself. Then slowed down deep in thought.

_But we still have a couple more roses to finish... I guess we'll have to do it on the sly..._

-

"He's STILL got some dark circles -"

"I KNOW! I gave him a talk," Shuuei sighed. "It's up to him now. His choice. He's a big boy - but... you can play mama for him if you want to."

"I didn't say anything about 'playing mama'!"

The two were nose to nose in mortal combat when Reishin and Kijin swept in.

The two older men blinked as a paperwieght grazed the edge of Reishin's hat. Kouyuu froze. Shuuei chuckled nervously.

"Such children," Reishin seethed.

"This is like... bad karma..." Kijin muttered.

"I thought we talked about this, Kouyuu."

Kouyuu sweatdropped and glared at his feet.

"Sorry, Reishin-sama."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You're an embarassment!"

"Well... at least the Emperor is busy -" Kijin gestured at the six large stacks of paper that surrounded the Emperor, hiding him from view.

"I don't know," Reishin's fan, snapping shut broke the following silence. "He's too quiet, if you ask me. Normally he's whining, humming or snoring..."

"He's got a point," Shuuei agreed with a laugh.

"I don't remember making a joke," snapped Reishin.

"He better not have snuck out on us -" Kouyuu panicked. "He's got too much work to do to be wasting time lolling about..."

"If I recall correctly," REishin's glare intensified even more (if possible). "Wasn't that YOUR JOB?"

Kouyuu stomped over to the stacks, disappearing behind the desk -

"Y-y-y-your Highness!" A horrified wail rose from behind the stacks.

"K-k-k-kouyuu!" stammered Ryuuki. "OW! You - you startled us."

"What the HELL - I mean, I apologize. What are you doing?"  
"N-n-n-nothing... just..."

"Show me!"

A peremptory snap of his fingers.

A silence.

Shuuei, Reishin and Kijin waited.

Reishin was tapping his foot - a bad sign.

Shuuei followed Kouyuu.

Another long silence.

Then, Shuuei staggered away, holding his sides as he laughed and laughed. While Kouyuu found his voice and a way to vent his speechless rage.

"ARRRGGHHH! WHY ME? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? Heyyy... Your Highness had better have a good reason for this -"

Shuuei was trying to stop laughing - (especially in the face of Reishin's stern face) - but Ryuuki's artlessly honest response -

"It's a welcome home gift for Shuurei, of course!" -

Sent him off in another bout of laughter.

Reishin's hand tightened around his fan. Stowing it away, he swished around the edge of the desk and watched the quivering back of his son, disinterestedly. Kouyuu was upset - going by the shaking fists, gritted teeth and tense body posture.

The Emperor had shrunk back in his chair and was trying to look helpless, misunderstood and wounded - while clutching an embroidery hoop in one hand, and a needle with thread in the other. A small red spot on Ryuuki's finger happened to coincide with another on the fine white cotton kerchief - now carefully embroidered.

"We - uh - just needed to finish the edging!" Ryuuki sniffed pathetically. "We've worked so hard on it! Day and night -"

Kouyuu sighed - already giving into the puppy eyes. A slim hand snatched at the hoop - and held it up for inspection.

"Kou Reishin!" Ryuuki lunged forward, trying (and failing) to grab the kerchief. "Give that back to us at once!"

Gone was his appearance of weakness, now that his handiwork was in danger. Kijin, now watching this from a safe distance, could only shake his head.

_It's a wonder things get done around here... still... Reishin is enjoying himself..._

"It's... tolerable... I suppose," Reishin sniffed.

"What do you mean 'tolerable'?" Ryuuki asked suspiciously. "Are you saying our gift isn't fit enough for Shuurei?"

"Nothing is fit for Shuurei - least of all anything from YOU," snapped Reishin (wishing HE could sew something for his darling niece).

_Damn the Emperor for one upping me._

"True..." sighed Ryuuki.

"Heeyyy!" Shuuei rolled his eyes at the melodrama. "Don't let him say things like that!"

"But, Shuurei deserves the best! We are giving her something we've learned to do in two months - compared to her sewing skills - and experience - Aaahhh... why didn't we take pottery up? Or painting?"  
"Two months?" Kouyuu peered at the stitches. "This is amazing work for a beginner such as yourself, Your Highness!"

"Eh?" Ryuuki blinked.

"Eh?" Reishin frowned.

"Especially considering a man did this -"

"Really?"

"Don't get his ego too inflated over a piece of trash -"

"It's NOT trash!"

"Burn it!"

"Reishin-saammmaaa!!!"

* * *

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Returning Home

**_I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari._**

**_It belongs to Yura Kairi._**

**_Dedicated to Nishitamachi_**

**_pairing: Ryuu/Shuu, Kijin/Reishin, Kouyuu/Shuuei (?)_**

**_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Lessons In Love

**Chapter 4 - Returning Home**

When Shuurei arrived in town the next day, she went straight to the palace - and found her place with the other representatives. Looking around her at her collegues, as they discussed policies, laws and programs, her heart beat faster with excitement.

_I've been a governor for over a year now - but... it's still so exciting to be a part of this!_

New strategies and ideas flew around the room as the governors waited for the entrance of the Emperor. Silence fell as Ran Shuuei - bedecked in his finest military uniform - and Li Kouyuu, also dressed up in splendid blue, entered the room. Both followed soon after by a very serious looking Emperor.

_Ryuuki... _Shuurei smiled. _He looks better than ever... He's really turned into a fine Emperor._

_And a fine man_, another traitorous part of her pointed out.

_But then - he was always a great person._

_I wonder..._

She paused.

_I wonder - what he sees -_

_Have I changed too?_

_Silly girl!_ Shuurei shook ehr head adamntly. _Of course you've changed. You're older, taller - more experienced now..._

_Still..._

Ryuuki's eyes rested on her momentarily before moving away. Gold eyes like a hawk - beauty hiding perception.

_Ryuuki - I'm so proud of you._

She beamed at him - and turned to her partner to ask his opinion of the Emperor's newest proposal.

-

The week passed by all too quickly for Shuurei and Ryuuki. Sitting at conference tables, in the Great Hall, the only communication they had was formal, stiff -a nd generally concerned with petitions and by-laws. With the days slipping by so quickly - and this fact seeming unnoticed by Shuurei herself - Ryuuki felt a little panicked.

_Isn't she worried at all that we won't be able to meet each other privately? But - we're a grown man now, _Ryuuki sighed_. We are the Emperor - and have full control of this country... why can't we at least request a private audience of her? Pull yourself together, Ryuuki! There MUST be a way!_

"Your Highness?" Kouyuu asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Ryuuki said quickly.

_Kouyuu - would get angry if he knew I was wasting time on this... but it isn't a waste of time! This is for Shuurei! If I ever get it to her..._

_Horrors!_

_What if I miss her and end up sending it to her via messenger!_

_How could I tell her my feelings?_

_AHHHHH!!!!!_

-

"I think that's his Shuurei-face... but more -"

"Contorted?" Kouyuu sniffed from behind a long report submitted by the governor of the Kou province on road repairs.

"That doesn't sound romantic -"

"Romance is a waste of time - aren't you supposed to be writing up a report as well?"

Shuuei sighed.

"Such suspicion! It's done already! Did it last night -"

"In your sleep?"

"Sure."

"Why do I believe it?"

A pause as they watched Ryuuki bang his head on the desk. Repeatedly.

"Painful." Shuuei murmured.

"Painful?" Kouyuu blinked. Then roleld his eyes at the soft muttering of "baka! baka! baka! baka!" coming from the Emperor's desk. "The bruise he's going to have on his forehead - orhis stupidity?"

"Neither. The fact he can see his love so close - but so far away..."

Kouyuu blinked.

"You know... he's seen her everyday."

"It's one thing to 'see' a person and then another thing 'to see' a person. Just as there are ways to 'know' a woman or 'to know' a woman..." Shuuei winked suggestively.

Kouyuu threw a book at his head reflexively.

"Idiotic pervert!"

"Hmmm... I think he's -"

Kouyuu blushed.

"Jealous? Maybe?" Shuuei ended his sentence, sliding and arm around his friend's shoulders and ducking as a paperweight went flying past his head.

WHAP! WHAP!

Shuurei's fan (an anonymous gift from her uncle) hit them squarely on the head.

"What are you two doing?" she said severely. "You nearly killed me!"

"SHHUUU-REI!" Ryuuki jumped up in excitement.

WHAP!

Her fan whacked him on the forehead.

"Were you sleeping?"

"N-nooo..."

"Kou Kijin and I wanted to talk to you about funds for the roads in Brown Province - do you know that -"

Ryuuki never got his chance that afternoon.

* * *

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Next up: Ryuuki... goes to the Red Light District... and cross-dresses?


	5. Adventure in Love

**_I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari._**

**_It belongs to Yura Kairi._**

**_Dedicated to Nishitamachi_**

**_pairing: Ryuu/Shuu, Kijin/Reishin, Kouyuu/Shuuei (?)_**

**_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Lessons In Love

**Chapter 5 - Adventure Of Love**

In the evening, right after supper, Ryuuki, now REALLY desperate, excused himself early to bed (on grounds of headache). Carefully pulling his hair back and up, Ryuuki found the pile of clothes he'd stolen from the laundry earlier that evening. And a little kit he'd stolen from Shusui's dresser right after dinner.

_These make me look... weird... _Ryuuki thought as he posed in the mirror. _Really... girl's kimono are... odd... but anything for Shuurei!_

With that, he snuck out his small complex, found the harem's kitchens and slipped out the servants' entrance.

His plan was working!

-

Shuurei's father was alone at the family mansion, fixing some books - while Reishin lounged about complaining about Kouyuu's slippery slide into unprofessional office behavior.

"And where is he now?" Reishin shook his head. "In the Red Light DISTRICT! With that Ran SHUUEI of all people! What is the world coming to?"

"Now, now..." Shouka sighed. "It's a party. Ensei, Seiran, Ryuuren AND Shuurei are there - I'm sure they will be FINE."

"That makes it EVEN WORSE!" wailed Reishin. "Am I the only one here who sees a HUGE PROBLEM with sending a spirited beauty into the Red Light district? Men like myself would be drawn to her like moths to a flame - like tigers circling their prey - AGGGHHH!!!! ANNNIIIUUUEEE!!! DO SOMETHING!"

While Reishin enjoyed a nice pouting fit on the sofa, Shouka sweatdropped.

"Men like yourself indeed..." He said dryly. "I'm sure Seiran will send them packing."

"And it's that damn Ran Shuuei's fault!" Reishin shook his fist. "I'd assassinate him myself if I didn't have to deal with his family..."

"Now, now," Shouka said peaceably. "They are all quite young. Sooner or later they will settle down."

"I'd prefer it to be sooner. Much sooner." Reishin waved his fan irritably. "But then... you are too nice, aniue - me... I'd - eh?"

Reishin blinked, then coughed to hide his momentary suprise. His face turned a light pink.

"Shouka - you ordered a girl for tonight?"

"Ehhh?" The librarian splotched some glue all over the front cover of 'Taxation Methods in the Green Province".

Shouka rushed to the window, sputtering, "It's a mistake. Reishin, what are you dreaming up now -"

He paused.

Reishin was right. (He considered himself quite infallible). There was indeed a woman of questionable origin in his courtyard. Tall. Stately. Puzzled -

_That's it. _Shouka thought with relief. _She got the wrong house number -_

"She's just got the wrong house num-" He paused.

Tall. Stately. Looking lost. AND VERY FAMILIAR.

"Isn't that...?" Reishin was supressing an evil laugh. "The horrible makeup gives him away. And here I thought you'd swung the other way..."

Shouka sweatdropped.

"What do we do?"

"We laugh."

"No. Seriously, Reishin..."

Ryuuki had caught sight of them and he ran awkwardly in his geta to the front door, where Shouka emerged shaking his head.

"SHHOOUUUKAAA!!" Ryuuki laughed. "Just the person I was looking for."

_Yes, _Reishin thought. _Our country is doomed. Doomed. By an idiot... who can't even get in disguise properly. No. He probably knows its hideous and is just enjoying himself._

Reishin growled irritably as he prowled out of the house.

_And this is the man going for Shuurei?_

"We thought you were Shouka's girl for tonight," Reishin said, watching the Emperor carefully over his fan.

"Shouka has a girl?" Ryuuki blinked. "Really? Who is she? Do we know her? Hey! You thought we were Shouka's GIRL? Well... we think we look really good, don't you?"

The head of the Kou clan sighed at Ryuuki's blathering.

_Well... I did ask for it..._

Shouka was perplexed.

"So... why did you come around, Your Highness?"

_Especially in those clothes..._

"We came to see Shuurei before she left tomorrow."

"In girl's clothes?" Shouka wondered.

"It was the only way for us to get out tonight -"

Reishin tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"You mean to say," he lifted an eyebrow thoughtfully. "You've come without permission?"

"We don't need permission," Ryuuki pointed out haughtily. "We own this country."

His attempt at authority however was undercut by the his over the top makeup and pinky-purple kimono.

"Well. Fine..." Reishin turned away sharply. "Tell that to the men who - never mind... If I talk to him anymore, aniue, my brains will evaporate..."

"Where's Shuurei anyway?" Ryuuki ignored Reishin (which infuriated the clan head even more). He looked around as if expecting her to pop out of a bush or apparate into the courtyard.

"She's at a small party at Kouchou's and..."

Shouka trailed off, realizing with a heavy sense of doom, that Ryuuki was already a small cloud of smoke on the horizon.

-

"This is bad," Shouka sighed.

"Really?" Reishin chuckled evilly. "The idea of the idiot making a fool of himself in the Red Light district is funny... alright... a bad thing for the image of an Emperor. But it serves him right, don't you think, aniue?"

"Do you really think it would be good for His Highness to get hurt?"

"I guess not..." Reishin mused, unconvinced. "But... but with no Emperor, Shuurei is safe and maybe some work will be finally done -"

"Speaking of doing one's work -" Shouka started.

"But that's immaterial. I think this should teach him some responsiblity. A little rough housing won't hurt him -"

"If there was no Emperor, there'd be trouble. Especially with issues about succession... People will die in the uproar - it will be just like the previous war. All over again..."

Shouka's somber tone startled Reishin.

"He is what brought us to this peace. I don't want us to lose it again..."

Reishin blinked, then nodded.

"I'll send some of my men out for you, aniue-sama. They'll keep an eye on him just fine. And someone needs to tell the Elders about this..."

-

The naughty Emperor in question had found the Red Light district easily enough - and was slowly making his way down the crowded street. He was still amazed by the noise, the business - the many faces, clothing and the smells...

It was just like the last time - except Kouyuu and Shuuei were with him then.

_Yes. That had been so fun and different!_

_And it still is. The palace sometimes is so empty and big and quiet... And around me, people are always told to be silent. I'm glad Kouyuu and Shuuei are familiar with me to say how they feel in the way they feel is right..._

_Still... I gotta be careful here... _He chided himself. _Finding Shuurei is the most important - I can't let myself be side-tracked... Where WAS that place again? All these houses look the same... Where was - _

"OUFFF!"

Ryuuki banged hard into a very broad hairy chest. Rebounding, he found himself slipping - until a hand sturdily wrapped itself around his waist, holding him close.

"You need some help there, dear?"

Ryuuki's saviour was a rather drunk soldier out to have a fun night with the ladies. The alcoholic breath hitting Ryuuki square in the face nearly made him gag - and get drunk himself. Trying to pry himself out of his saviour turned captor's arms, Ryuuki smiled weakly.

"Uhh.. No. Not really..."

"C'mon! Let me get you a drink!"

"Drink?" Ryuuki tried to pull away again. "Oh, no. No drink needed here. We - ah... I - uh..."

"It's a man, Ukon," drawled a lazy voice humorously from a small dark porch.

'Ukon' whirled around.

"Eh?"

"A se-xy-ma-an..." A pause broken by a dry chuckle. "But you wouldn't know that - you're probably seeing everything in double about now... You could never hold your drink..."

"Sexy man?" Ukon stuttered, dropping Ryuuki like a ton of bricks.

"Se-sexy man?" blushed Ryuuki. "Oh... W-I don't know..."

Before he knew it, he was on the arm of his newest savior (once again turned captor). Slowly they walked down the road, talking about the weather and the roads - Ryuuki thinking furiously on how to politely disentangle himself from the man.

The 'man' in question was tall, gentile, polite - and more than slightly drunk.

_Is everyone drunk in the Red Light district? _wondered Ryuuki. _Is it a prerequisite? Shuuei didn't say so last time..._

"So what house do you belong to?" leered his newest escort. "I've not seen you around before."

Ryuuki blushed.

"W-Me? I - um... well... I've not done this before," he ended on a slightly truthful note.

"I can see that," laughed the very nice man.

"I was just on my way to this place belonging to 'Kouchou'... do you know it?" Ryuuki ended in a pitiful whisper, turning large, wide golden eyes up to his captor's face.

It worked like a charm, as always. Minutes later, he was at the front door, waving goodbye to a befuddled drunk, and fifteen minutes later, was arguing with the receptionist over his profession. The young man had carefully explained to Ryuuki that Kouchou's establishment didn't offer Ryuuki's style of entertainment - but perhaps the Huie building down the street could -

"No..." Ryuuki tried to explain for the tenth time. "I'm NOT looking for work... I'm looking for Kuchou... she's got long, purple hair."

"What is it?" A cool voice intervened, freezing the receptionist into silence and causing Ryuuki to look up.

It was Kouchou herself, looking suave and gentile in her newest outfit. Ryuuki, watching her walk down the stairs, couldn't help but blush.

"Ohhh... It's a young man. Are you lost?"  
"Uhhh... n-n-nooo... I'm looking for Shuurei... Kou Shuurei."

Kouchou's eyes narrowed.

"Have I seen you before?"

Ryuuki's eyes slid sideways, suddenly aware of the bind he was in.

"Uhhh... I just wanted to talk to her."

"Well," Kouchou smiled. "There is no harm joining us. I think there are a couple of men in the group who swing both ways..."

Ryuuki's face reddened.

"Oh well... that..."

"Can you play? Or sing?"

"A little of both -"

"Hmmm... I guess you're new at this."

"Uh well... no. I'm not. I'm not new at anything - because I've not started anything -"

Ryuuki fell silent at the wave at her hand, and followed her disconsolantly, accepting an erhu reluctantly on the way up to the party room.

-

When Ryuuki entered the room, sure enough, there was Shuurei, sitting comfortably next to Seiran, Ensei, Ryuuren, Shuuei and Kouyuu. Kouchou found herself a seat and sat down, and waited expectantly as Ryuuki stared at the erhu thoughtfully.

He was trying to remember the few lessons he'd been given when he was a young teenager. Off and on, over the years, he'd picked it up and put it down again... and every so often, Shusui or one of the other harem ladies would come and give him a small recital...

And then there was Shuurei, who had played so well for him.

_I could listen to her all day, _he thought whimsically. _But I'm sure she doesn't want to listen to me all night... This is going to be interesting... But I'll give it my best shot..._

He raised himself from his bowed position determinedly - and looked up, staring Ensei squarely in the eye.

Seiran, Ensei and Kouyuu who had all been in the middle of taking a drink, spewed it out rather suddenly. Shuuei cracked up. Shuurei blinked.

The Emperor set the bow to the strings and drew it across blithely.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Shuuei clasped his ears. "Horrible! Horrible!"

"Who is that? Is that -" Shuurei blinked rather slowly, after setting down her (eighth) drink. "No way... I think I've drunk too much..."

"Ryuuki! Stop it! Now!" Seiran stumbled backwards, crashing into Kouyuu.

"Hmmmm..." Ryuuren nodded thoughtfully. "This is sheer genius." He raised his flute to his lips.

Kouchou fled the room.

Chaos erupted.

And the group found themselves ejected onto the streets.

"Our playing isn't good enough?" whimpered the Emperor mournfully.

"Nonsense, my new bosom friend!" Ryuuren said grandly. "I hope to play a duet with you sometime -"

"Hardly," Shuurei said shortly.

"SHUUUREEIII!!!!" Ryuuki ran forward to give her a quick kiss.

"Ryuuki..." she sighed, watching the others stagger off for more (and better) entertainment. "What are you doing here? And dressed like that..."

Despite the fact she was swaying - just a little bit, Shuurei's tongue didn't soften.

"You look like a streetwalker! It's amazing you weren't attacked on the way here! Well... the makeup probably put them off. Who put this idea into your head? Was it Shuuei!"

"It doesn't look so bad," Seiran pointed out calmly.

"Really?" Ryuuki looked pleased with himself.

"That's not something to be proud of you know" Shuurei gritted out. "But -"

_But - _

_Even though you seem to relapse -_

_Even if you look like an idiot - forget about emperor -_

_Even though you ddi something dangerous, stupid and embarassing -_

_I should be angry -_

_But -_

_You came for me -_

_You did all this for me -_

_Just like those years ago, you changed yoruself for me, your dreams for me, the law for me..._

Shuurei smiled softly.

Ryuuki tentatively smiled back.

"Let's go home, Ryuuki."

* * *

One more chapter to go!!!! I think...

Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. Goodbyes Can Be Beginnings

**_I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari._**

**_It belongs to Yura Kairi._**

**_Dedicated to Nishitamachi_**

**_pairing: Ryuu/Shuu, Kijin/Reishin, Kouyuu/Shuuei (?)_**

**_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Lessons In Love

**Chapter 6 - Goodbyes Can Be Beginnings**

When they reached the porch of the rundwon Kou mansion (leaving Seiran in charge of the rest of the party), Shuurei heaved a sigh of relief. The Emperor was back to safety! Not that Ryuuki was concerned about his safety...

_Really, _Shuurei's eyebrow twitched. _It wouldn't do him any harm to worry about these things once in awhile._

Shouka also heaved a sigh of relief.

_They're safe_, he thought.

And listening to Shuurei's ungaurded scorn (and laughter) - and Ryuuki's smile -

Ryuuki's hand on the teen's back.

Shouka couldn't help but smile.

_Let the future remain ever bright for those two,_ he prayed.

_No doubt he'd like to stay a bit longer - I think tea is in order..._

"Father!" Shuurei called. "I'm back home! Ryuuki - GET inside! What are people going to think? I suppose you want to stay for tea?"  
"Yes! Yes!" The giddy Emperor nodded eagerly. "I miss Shuurei's tea - and her manjuu buns -"

"I don't recall mentioning manjuu buns... but..."

The young girl sighed.

"Sit here and wait. I'll see if I can find anything. Don't. Move."

"Yes, yes!"

-

Twenty minutes later, the two were seated on the porch, watching the moon rise over the bare branches of the garden, filtering through the blossoms of the cherry and plum trees. It was beautiful.

_But not as beautiful as Shuurei_, Ryuuki thought fondly, watching the girl's lively face change with enthusiasm as she talked about the newest education reforms in Brown Province.

"Shuurei -"

The girl looked up from her cup of tea.

"I - got something for you..."  
"Eh?"

Shuurei blinked and gasped as she looked down -

There in his hands lay a white kerchief, lavishly embroidered with red roses.

"Roses..."

-

"THAT MAN!" growled Reishin. "Is... Is... I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"Now, now," Shouka said with a smile.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? Look! The demon has grabbed her hand!"

"If she doesn't like it, she'll say so," Shouka tried to pull hsi brother away from the window. Reishin had himself firmly plastered to it however.

"Reishin."

At the sound of the mild reproof in his older brother's voice, Reishin flew to his brother's side.

"I'm sorry, aniue - but -"

"We must trust -"

"I can't trust him! He's probably seducing her as we speak!"

"Not on the front porch," Shouka pointed out sensibly. "Besides, we should trust Shuurei to know what is best for he. Don't you think? Come - let's have some tea! Shuurei made me a pot - and I know how much you enjoy her tea... I wonder what she puts in it..."

-

_Roses..._

_The first fairy tale I ever heard, _Ryuuki thought whimsically. _And she is my Barahime..._

-

_Roses..._

_Red roses..._

_Passionate love... with thorns and all... Ryuuki - what you do for me -_

-

"Ryuuki," Shuurei said softly. "This won't change my mind - but maybe -" She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "But you know... so far no man has ever made me deviate from my path - but maybe - one day -"

_You're the only one, Ryuuki..._

"One day, you will -"

Ryuuki leaned forward in turn - his hand cupped her cheek as he moved in for a long, careful kiss. As his tongue gently and expertly moved along her lips, she opened her mouth under his - and they shared the taste of sakura blossom tea. As his tongue slid past hers to explore her mouth, causing a tingle to move from her toes up to rest in her belly...

As her hand tightened on his shoulder - both understood -

_However far apart we are - we are always here - this place stands here for us..._

_He will always be here -_

_She will find the path to me._

**OWARI**

**Epilogue:**

"What is it?" Seiran asked as Shuurei fingered a red-rose handkerchief.

"Nothing..." She said, voice wobbly.

"What is that?" he asked gently, deciding not to remark upon her tears.

"A gift."

Seiran blinked, then smiled softly.

"Ah. The infamous handkerchief the Emperor worked so hard on?"

A pause.

Her fingers tightened around the cloth.

"He did it himself?"

"Ah... Apparently so," Seiran sweatdropped at the memory of Kouyuu's drunken (yet firey) complaints and Shuuei's insinuations.

"I see... I - I - I... I'm sorry, Seiran - I'll stop now... soon... I'm such a baby after all - to - to -"

"You can cry as much as you want, Lady Shuurei," Seiran said.

"It's just... I'm going to miss him - the idiot! Why does he have to make me feel this way?"

She cried harder.

-

That night, both of them went to sleep with their handkerchiefs - closer in heart than ever.


End file.
